


Making up competitions

by yeahwrite



Category: Manor Hill (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Platonic" Smooches, Cuddling, Fluff, Make-up, Mild Swearing, Other, Pre-Relationship, Unrealised Feelings, competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Prisha is trying to practice a skill of hers with her best friend, now that they're back again. But Gnarl isn't going to just sit there quietly.
Relationships: Gnarl/MC
Kudos: 4





	Making up competitions

Prisha’s face was incredibly serious, as she carefully traced the outer line of those lips – hand careful, gentle, to make sure she got the outline just perfect. It was a sort of art, she thought and she was having fun practicing.

She’d actually even gotten her best friend to agree to help her practice, with them finally being home again and she wanted to get it right. 

Although, there were complications, no matter how focused the healer woman was as she worked.

For one, there was a part of her, just...there… brown, freckled cheeks trying very hard not to flush, as she took in the canvas that she was working with. So much resolute, purposeful focus devoted on those lips, thoughts idling on just how soft they seemed under her brush, if they would feel so soft if she were to reach out and touch them…as they very much morphed into one of their classic, wicked smirks. 

As, without a direct word in saying so, this had all now inadvertently become a game. A competition. Entirely their idea and fault. 

Her eyes very much looked upwards at that smirk. Gaze turning a not-serious rebuking.

And how am I supposed to do this then, if you keep moving around your face?

Is what her expression said. But she could not say it aloud…because then, she would lose the competition. 

Gnarl’s expression turned even more mischievous at hers. Eyes alight with a glint she knew to recognise.

_Silly, chaotic, wonderful person that they were._

“Wanna know something?”

_We’re really doing this then?_

“You bet.” Said a person, who was not backing down from their underhanded tactics.

“Although, I do love what you’ve done with yourself. It looks lovely on you.” Came far more sincerely. 

And Prisha’s serious expression briefly flickered into a grateful smile at that, as a feeling of pride flushed through her. A sweet grateful look. 

But still no words spoken and the focus returned.

“Come on,” They then drawled out

“Not even a little comment? A peep? A sound? A-”

The outline was done now, so Prisha started switching to filling in the rest of the lips. Those should be easier than the outline, require…a...less delicate..hand...

“Don’t you know who you’re not talking to? It is I, professional critic, Rouge de Eyelinere. And I will have you know, I have had many people just begging to converse with myself!” Gnarl sniffed poshly, before striking as much of a pose as they possibly could. 

That very, very nearly got a reaction there, blurting out. The automatic reflex of wanting to play along with this new but classic act, having swung in very fiercely. 

Fuck. 

_Come on. Stay serious. Don’t lose on it now._

A calculating expression, turning almost reluctantly mischievous on the healer’s expression.

A cookie from the side, one of those that Gnarl brought over, one that was meant for a later and as a health professional she certainly shouldn’t be recommending: picked up and placed into an open mouth.

Eyebrows both raised very much at that, as Gnarl bit down on the cookie, their attempt to speak thwarted. An amused sound escaping them all the same, before their expression shifted. To a look Miss Hussein knew. It was a very bad luck of a look. A look that got her and them both into trouble. A bad omen. 

And then the mumbles started. As Gnarl continued to talk through the cookie currently wedged in their mouth. Rising to the challenge that had just been presented to them and making no effort, whatsoever, to chew. 

Not that any sense whatsoever, could be made of the very theatrical sounding cookie mumbles. 

Eyebrows wagging to accompany that. 

Prisha sucked in her cheeks then, as she tried to instead to focus on their eyes, deciding to focus on shading them for now, even with all the facial expressions – but her cheeks became tighter, and tighter. 

Biting onto her lip eventually, as traitorous laughter became harder and harder to not allow to burst out.

“Sweetling, I think you’re forgetting your own make-up.” A very delighted voice sounded, the cookie now finally gone. 

And Prisha’s eyes widened, releasing her lip and lifting a free finger to tentatively touch her teeth.

It came away, stained with lipstick. Meaning something else, was definitely very stained by lipstick, that was supposed to be on her mouth. 

“Ah hell.” 

And just like that, the final attempts to maintain a serious, silent demeanour, crumbled away entirely. Purpose giving away to the silliness, as a giggle escaped her lips. Growing steadily louder and louder. 

Another laugh from someone else, as they declared themselves the winner.

Before a quick more forwards and a peck of a kiss on her forehead, most definitely leaving a bright rouge imprint on her forehead, to add to the teeth and finger. 

_“Gnarl!”_ Prisha wasn’t sure what exactly was packed in her exclamation facing flushing brightly. But she quickly moved forwards to try reciprocate their action, only for her best friend to dramatically, teasingly move backwards – just out of reach. 

And just like that, a new competition had wound up starting between them. Who would have knew?

They leaned forwards again and this time, it was the nose. But the returned proximity also finally allowed Prisha to lean close enough and press her own kiss on their cheek. Neither of them realised, what was about to happen, until it was already in motion. One half moving forwards, the other back. A tide pulling you in.

And just like that, her balance had gone too far to recover, both keeling completely over with a thud, as Gnarl hit the sofa and their best friend collided on top of them. Some teases and bantering continuing, wincing after a head had collided with a chin…a fuss as the healer quickly checked them over…but, it did not take long after that, after the initial moment, for them both to settle into each other. 

They remained like that for a while. 

Make-up irredeemably smudged, but neither of them caring about that at all in the moment, simply soaking in each other’s presence. The comfortable, familiar, touch and intimacy of it all. 

The silence was also broken, not too longer after though. 

“Two verus one. I think that means I win that too hun.”

Rolled eyes and a drawn out groan. 

“That’s because you’re a cheater.” There was no ire in what she was saying, instead sticking out her tongue. 

“And the victor!” They beamed with a wink. 

“And a big fucking goof.” 

But still by far her favourite one. 


End file.
